Balish's Warnings Vejant
CCT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board TEAMMASOCHIST. Memo is now Secret by CCT CGA ceased responding to memo. CCT: ((I don't think AG is coming, so I'll start. I'm assuming we are on the airship we landed on when we wentered Vejant's world. Balish has approached Vejant pretty much out of the blue. If Maenam wants in she will have to insert herself, probably not hard for her.)) CURRENT avianTimbre CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: (Works for Me) CURRENT aestheticChitin CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: (I'll stick around as lonq as i can. T-minus 30 min countdown) CCT: Balish approaches the Goldblood apprehensively, not really sure about him. They have yet to speak, but since he finished speaking to Tlaloc, this troll was next on the spectrum. CCT: "You, ah, Goldblood, I MUST speak to you for a MOMENT." CGA ceased responding to memo. CURRENT aibohphilicGapeseed CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: ((fuck did I miss something)) CAC: ((nope)) CAT: Vejant looks up from his computer, where he'd most likely been chatting with somebody. He gives a small shrug and stands up, turning to face Balish. CAT: "Ah, yeah, doN't thINk I kNoW you. Probably best to get to kNoW the Whole teaM, or soMethIN. RIght?" CCT: "Not NECESSARILY, but that's UNIMPORTANT at the MOMENT. I'm here to SPEAK to you about what HAPPENED when we ALL FIRST, ah, GOT TOGETHER." CAT: "The Whole creepy sprIte-y thINg WIth the plaNet MachINe aNd all that? DIdN't the zoMbIe or Whatever pretty Much cover all that shIt aNd seNd us oN our Way, though? CTA ceased responding to memo. CCT: "'Zombie or WHATEVER', was a deity-like BEING known as a Twink. There are SEVERAL within this GAME SESSION, two of which APPEAR to be HOSTILE." CCT: "THAT is what I wish to SPEAK to you ABOUT. These god-like BEINGS are known as punctualPilferer and ravishingCalypso." CAT: "Oh. Well, If they're all bad aNd stuff, Why doN't We just avoId theM aNd be doNe WIth It? I MeaN, I haveN't heard of 'eM before NoW, really, other thaN a chat WIth a huMaN." CAC: Maenam perks up at the mention of that second chumhandle "Oh em qeeeeee, Scarlet is a uh...ummm...twinkie? That's what they were called riqht?" CCT: Balish jumps slightly not noticing the highblood. "Maenam? I didn't- WELL, I suppose it doesn't matter WHEN you HEAR this. Yes, Scarlet is a Twink. While they may not be ALL BAD, AVOIDING them may NOT BE a SOLUTION." CCT: "SOONER or LATER, there will be a TIME where we MAY HAVE TO fight one of the Twinks. CCT: " CAT: "ONly oNe? There are, lIke, fIve of us here, aNd I've heard there are supposed to be tWeNty IN all. If We gaNg up oN 'eM, It'll be a pIece of cake. ProbleM solved!" CCT: "They POSSIBLY have god-like POWERS. If we GANGED UP on them, I ASSUME we would ALL DIE." CCT: "One of them, PP or Jackie, CRUSHED our Tealblood's HAND, and MAY ALSO be COMING to take Nullar's EYES." CAT: "That hardly seeMs faIr. If they're soarIN that hIgh over us IN poWer, aNd We caN't just avoId 'eM, theN What the hell do We do?" CAT: "AWW, shIt, he's coMIN to do What? Nullar May Not be the NIcest troll all the tIMe, but she doesN't deserve to go blINd!" :c CAG: Nullar takes the opportunity to look up from her computer long enough to give Balish two one finger salutes. CCT: "We get BETTER, STRONGER< thanks to this GAME. THEN we FIGHT BACK. It's why we got into these GROUPS in the FIRST PLACE, to HELP ONE ANOTHER." CCT: Balish blinks at the insult, turning back to Vejant. He's spoken to her already, the lines are clear. CGT ceased responding to memo. CAC: She ponders a bit as she thinks about somethinq. "uuummmm buuuuuut like what if we qot one of the twinkles to help us?" CAT: "So thIs gaMe Is supposed to Make us stroNg eNough to fIght these god-lIke dudes? That souNds lIke a pretty fuckIN good deal to Me!" CAT: "ANd yeah, you saId oNly tWo of 'eM are bad. I lIke the Idea of good tWINkIes. They souNd cool." CCT: "One IS trying to HELP US, it is SHE who BROUGHT US TOGETHER." CCT: "NO, the GAME is for a DIFFERENT REASON. It is NOT ENTIRELY CLEAR, but the NED RESULT seems to be IMMORTALITY." CAT: "HMM... IMMortalIty's cool aNd all, but WIll We be able to fly? That souNds lIke a better super poWer to Me." CAC: Maenam qasps "Oh em qee oh em qeeeeeeee yeeessssssss I wanna fly and junk!" CCT: Balish closes his eyes for a short while, a little dissipointed. CCT: "SURE, you can FLY later. Is THAT what you WANT? Both of you ARE AWARE that we could be KILLED, RATHER EASILY." CAC: Maenam chuckles "el oh el Bally, relaaaax, we're like totes safe" CAT: "AWW, hell yeah! FlyIN aNd IMMortalIty? Best. GaMe. Ever." CAT: But dIdN't you say We Were goNNa be IMMortal or soMethIN? HoW could We dIe If We do that?" CAC: "I mean, like that Jacquilyn dude won't find us riqht? Like spriteyqirl said so." CCT: "FOR NOW, sure, Maenam. We are SAFE, but for HOW LONG?" Balish spares a glance toward Nullar, but gives his head a quick shake. CAG ceased responding to memo. CCT: "It takes TIME to reach the GOAL of IMMORTALITY, it's NOT SOMETHING we can get in a DAY." CAC: ((it's just about time for me to head out, so we'll just say Maenam qoes about daydreaminq about flyinq and stuff while Balish and Vejant talk)) CCT: ((fair enough)) CAT: "TheN What the hell are We staNdIN arouNd here for? The sooNer We get goIN, the better, rIght? AdveNture, explorIN, IMMortalIty, aNd flyIN aWaIt! ANd after We get all that, We caN go kIck the tWINkIe's asses!" CAC: ((q CAC: ((q'niqht folks)) CAC ceased responding to memo. CCT: "Thank you for your ENTHUSIASM. We will BEGIN leveling SOON, er..." CCT: "What was your NAME, AGAIN?"" CAT: "VejaNt. ANd We've gotta level? GaMes WIth levels are borIN..." CAT: "Also, What's yours? MIght as Well kNoW Who I'MMa be leadIN arouNd or Whatever." CURRENT aibohphilicGapeseed CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: Nullar snorts loudly and derisively. "One of them's trying to help us, huh? What makes you say that? Because you've got two fucking fingers up her nook after knowing her a week? Really? And you guys! I should fucking hope you're not dumb enough to just take his fucking word for everything. If two of the fucking aliens are trying to kill us why in the world should we trust a third?!" CCT: "Nullar, if you WOULD PLEASE refrain from SPREADING my PRIVATE INFORMATION?" Balish glances at the Maroonblood, with a dark frown. CAT: Vejant blinks in confusion for a moment, shrugging as he looks over to Nullar. "We're trustIN humaNs, areN't We? MIght as Well go WIth the zoMbIe lady, too. ANd you've beeN all kINds of gruMpy sINce We got here, Null. What's up WIth you?" CAG: "Oh, I'm sorry," she says, and doesn't sound very at all, "Why should we trust you with regard to Libby, then?" she asks with mock curiousity. She looks at Vejant and, apparently deciding he's not worth her time, simply snarls at him. CCT: Balish closes his eyes. "Perhaps this is an INCORRECT time to SPEAK of this..." CAG: After a second of thought, however, she says, "The humans are in the same boat we are. Their world was just destroyed, too." CAG: "And don't get me wrong I don't trust them much either. But, I trust them more than the 'gods' who are trying to fucking interfere in OUR lives and OUR game." CAT: "HoW do We kNoW the tWINkIe guys dIdN't? ANd I haveN't heard froM 'eM or aNythIN yet. Other thaN the zoMbIe lady, Who brought us back here. She kNoWs eNough to put Me IN charge, so she obvIously kNoWs What she's doINg, rIght?" CCT: Balish glances at Nullar, then back to Vejant. CCT: "If THAT answers your QUESTION, Nullar, I am UNSURE what to ADD. Yes, I TRUST Libby, but can you CLAIM innocence in THAT as well? I DO NOT wish to bring PRIVATE matters PUBLIC, so I will LEAVE IT at THAT." CAT: "AlrIght, Well, zoMbIe gods asIde, What are We eveN supposed to do? I MeaN, I kNoW We're IN thIs badass World of flyIN shIt, but What do We do? Just... kIll stuff aNd gaIN levels aNd shIt?" CCT: Balish pauses, taking a breath and looking a little confused. "I BELIEVE each world has a QUEST. What the quest of THIS WORLD is, I an UNSURE. We will FIND OUT, sooner or LATER, I am SURE. CAT: "AlrIght, cool. So, uuh... What's up WIth the teNtacle dudes? AreN't they supposed to be IN the Water? Not, you kNoW, the sky?" CCT: "AGAIN, I do not know MUCH. We will JUST HAVE to find out." CCT: "Now, if you WILL EXCUSE me, I BELIEVE we have NEW allies, and I should INTRODUCE MYSELF to prevent a REPEAT OCCURANCE of our AKWARD situation." CCT: Balish gives a short nod, before turning and walking into another room. CAT: "AlrIght, cool. Go aNd do your MeetIN thINg, I guess. We'll just, uuh... look for the quest or Whatever later."